Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Return of the Supreme King
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After regaining all of her memories of the past, Yubel, wanting nothing more than for Jaden to have true happiness approaches Alexis and uses her power to help the blonde remember her role in Jaden's past, as both his love and slave. Contains: JadenXAlexis. JadenXJasmine. JadenXMindy. AlexisXYubel. AlexisXJasmine. YubelXMindy. JadenXYubel.
1. True Feelings

With the defeat of Nightshroud and the world now safe, things were starting to get back to normal at Duel Academy.

However, with the classes over and the school year coming to an end, the senior students were soon to leave Duel Academy and continue on their own paths.

Within the Slifer Red dorms, Jaden Yuki laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, thinking about all he had been through the last three years.

The friends he had made, the adventures he had, the Duels and Duelists he faced, the ups and downs, everything.

That's when his thoughts turned to a certain Duelist close to him, Alexis Rhodes.

He wasn't too sure when it happened, but Jaden had developed strong feelings towards Alexis, and had eventually fallen for the blonde.

But as much as Jaden wanted to tell Alexis how he truly felt about her, he was afraid that if he did, she may not have the same feelings he held for her and could ruin their friendship, which is why kept his feelings for the Queen of Obelisk Blue a secret.

However, unknown to Jaden, there was one who knew his secret, Yubel.

After fusing his soul with Yubel's, she had gained complete access to all of Jaden's feelings and memories, particularly to how he truly felt about Alexis.

And even though Yubel didn't like to 'share' Jaden, his happiness was more important to her then her own feelings towards him, making her want what would make Jaden happy, to which she emerged from soul and by him, making the brunette turn and look at her.

"Yubel?" Jaden asked, a little surprised to see her. "What's up?"

"I know about the feelings you have for Alexis." She said, stunning Jaden.

"H... how do you? I mean..." Jaden stammered out nervously as he quickly pulled himself up.

"It's alright Jaden." Yubel replied assuringly, before she added. "After all, it is only natural you and your soul mate were meant to find each other again."

"Uh... soul mate?" Jaden asked in a confused tone, making Yubel nod.

"You have a vague remembrance of your life as Judai the Supreme King, but many of those memories had been suppressed deep within your mind. It was only recent that I learnt the truth, and I intend to set things right." Yubel replied.

Confused further, Jaden was about to ask Yubel for more information, but just as the brunette was about to speak, the eye on Yubel's forehead began to glow orange in colour, to which he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

As Jaden remained staring at Yubel, he felt lightheaded, his eyes dulled and glazed over, before they slowly closed and he fell back down onto his bed, making Yubel smile to see Jaden had fallen under her spell.

As Yubel looked upon Jaden's sleeping form, she slowly moved her left hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Rest, my king. I promise that when you awaken, you shall be reunited you with your lost love." She whispered gently, before removing her hand and heading off to find the girl who had claimed Jaden's heart.

-With Alexis-

In the girl's dorm, Alexis, who was dressed in a deep blue nightgown, was lying on her bed.

Call it fate or just a coincidence, but she too was awake, thinking about the one she loved.

"Jaden." Alexis sighed, before saying. "I wish you knew how I felt towards you."

"Perhaps I can help." A voice suddenly called, making Alexis quickly rise.

"Who's there?" Alexis called out as she got out of her bed and looked around her room. You'd better show yourself before I get mad."

Showing herself, Alexis watched as an unknown female emerged from the wall before her, making the blonde step back in worry as she gazed at the individual.

Alexis looked upon the figure, which looked quite demonic.

Her most noticeable features was her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes and a third vertically placed eye on her forehead and the black clothing that covered her chest, arms and legs.

Seeing her, Alexis asked. "Who or what are you?"

"My name is Yubel." Yubel said in reply as her body, in its transparent state then became solid.

Knowing her name, but not her motives, Alexis then asked, remaining defensive. "And what is it you want from me?"

"I wish to help reunite you with your love, Jaden Yuki." Yubel replied with a smile, which only increased when Alexis' face flushed red in a combination of shock, confusion and embarrassment.

But before Alexis could say a single word, Yubel placed her right hand on Alexis' forehead, which began to glow, making the blonde let out a small gasp before her eyes dulled and she found her mind clouding over.

Unable to withstand Yubel's power over her, Alexis' vision blurred, fading to black as she then lost consciousness.


	2. Alexis' Awakened Past

-Moments later-

Alexis let out a small groan as she rubbed the left side of her head.

'My head... What happened?' She asked herself, before the blonde opened her eyes and was left stunned.

No longer was she in her bedroom, but Alexis now found herself in a massive hall, as many men, all armed with swords, shields and spears, stood before her.

And adding to her confusion was her clothing, to which she found herself dressed in a long blue skirt and a white top that showed off her well-developed body, as well as her cleavage.

While, on her head, she could feel a ring of metal around her head, which she guessed was a circlet, while sapphires pierced her ears.

"What's the status of the battle?" A male then asked, making Alexis turn her head to see a young man who looked exactly like her brother, Atticus Rhodes, only he too wore the same armour that the soldiers were all wearing.

"It's not good, General Reito. They have broken through the city's wall with an army of monsters." One of the men said.

"We are doing our best to stop them, however, our weapons are no match for them. It's only a matter of time before Solandrea falls into their hands."

"Then allow me to assist you in this battle." Alexis then said, standing up as a determined look appeared on her face.

However, as she was about to leave, she felt a tightness around her wrist, making her look back to see Reito had grabbed her.

"Mira, please reconsider. You may have the power to Summon shadow Monsters, but this is far too dangerous." Reito protested.

However, Mira just smiled.

"Reito, I know you care for me and my safety, and for that, I am grateful. But I care about my kingdom, and I can't just sit here and let it fall into the hands of the enemy. Please, brother, understand what I think is right." Mira said in reply, causing Reito's grip on her to loosen and allowing her to leave.

Watching her leaving, one of the soldiers asked. "Shall we stop her, General?"

But in reply, Reito just smiled before saying. "No. If she believes in herself, then we must believe in her too."

"And we must defend our home and those we love. So follow Mira's example and achieve victory!" He then announced, causing a thundering cheer from the troops.

And with their morale lifted, Reito headed out, leading his men to protect their kingdom.

-With Alexis-

After exiting the castle, the blonde was amazed as she took in the scenery before her, which looked like a combination of ancient Egypt and the Western Roman Empire, evident by the dozens of monuments that looked like they were made of stone and marble.

Breaking from her amazement, Alexis asked aloud. "First my brother, now this. Why does this seem so familiar to me?"

"It's because this was who you were." She then heard a voice say, making her turn her head to see Yubel standing beside her, who had her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Yubel?" Alexis questioned, before having to ask. "What did you mean by who I was?"

Opening her eyes, Yubel explained. "What I mean is you are reliving your past. You were Mira, Princess of Solandrea before being reborn as Alexis Rhodes, I brought you here to help you remember your true feelings for Jaden."

Hearing that, Alexis asked. "Hold up. Jaden's here too?"

"Not exactly." Yubel said, before saying. "For now you must continue to play your role as Princess Mira. I promise everything will become a lot clearer eventually."

Unsure if she could trust Yubel or what she had to do, Alexis then heard an outburst of screaming in the distance, leaving her shocked to see several men, all of whom were dressed in dark cloaks and commanding Duel Monsters, which included Barox, Headless Knight, King of Yamimakai and Shadow Ghoul, destroying the buildings and attacking the civilians.

Knowing she had to stop them, Alexis felt a great power building up inside of her, making her know what she had to do.

"Shadow Beasts, come to my aid and help me rid Solandrea of this evil!" Mira then called out, causing two Monsters, which looked similar to Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to appear by her side.

With her Shadow Monsters Summoned, Mira quickly made her way through the panic stricken civilization to confront those responsible and put an end to their evil.

As Mira continued rushing through the streets, with Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater attacking and destroying any Shadow Monsters that crossed their path, the thoughts and memories in the blonde's mind became clearer, making her believe that this was no trick or illusion.

However, just as Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater took down a Shadow Ghoul, slicing it in half with their bladed feet and leading to the defeat of another of the cloaked figures, Mira's body stiffened when she heard a sinister, but familiar laugh echo around her.

"Who's there!" Mira called out, before getting her answer, as a cloaked figure, riding atop of a centaur, which looked like Rabid Horseman, leapt from the shadows.

"It's been a long time, Princess." The cloaked male commented in a dark tone, before jumping off the creature's back and discarding his black robe, leaving Alexis stunned, for the dark being looked almost like Atticus' close friend, Yusuke Fujiwara.

"Uragiru!?" Mira asked, her tone full of shock. "You're behind all this?"

Uragiru nodded, before saying. "That's right. I have come to finish what I had started so long ago."

Mira grit her teeth at Uragiru's words, making her state. "My brother was right to banish you. All you care about is yourself and making others suffer."

"Your brother was a fool! Had he listened to me and placed me in command, Solandrea would be ruling this entire planet by now." Uragiru snapped back, before his face curled into another wicked smile.

"However, my banishment wasn't a complete loss. As I wandered through the outlands for what seemed like an eternity, I was able to keep going, for the thought of getting my vengeance upon your brother and this entire kingdom sustained me. That's when he came." Uragiru said.

"Who came?" Mira questioned.

"My new Master." Uragiru replied, before saying. "As if he could feel the hatred in my heart, he appeared before me. At first glance, I believed him to be the Grim Reaper, but after he offered me his power, I swore my allegiance to him."

'That must be how he can Summon and control those Monsters.' Mira thought.

"Uragiru, your evil ends now!" Mira then stated, before she was encircled in a light aura, which enveloped Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, causing the two Monsters to form as one, Cyber Blader.

But seeing Mira's power and her Monster just made Uragiru smirk.

"Nice try, Princess. You too may possess the power to call upon Shadow Monsters, but you are nowhere as strong as I am. Destroy her!" Uragiru commanded, making Rabid Horseman charge at the Princess of Solandrea.

As Rabid Horseman continued to charge at Mira, pulling out his axe, Cyber Blader got before her Summoner, determined to protect her, to which she and Rabid Horseman then locked in combat.

With Rabid Horseman's axe clashing against the metal on Blade Skater's shoe, Mira told Uragiru. "You may have the power to Summon Shadow Monsters, but your power was created by revenge, mine comes from the faith I have in my heart for my brother, my people and my Monsters."

"I have to admit I am impressed." Uragiru said, before saying as his tone turned dark again. "But your skill pales when compared to mine."

Suddenly, Rabid Horseman was consumed in a dark aura, which split in half, revealing Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman, shocking Mira as both shot past her Monster and struck her, knocking the Princess of Solandrea out cold.

As Mira remained on the ground, unconscious, Battle Ox approached her, before the beast brought up its axe.

"Cease your actions, my servant." Uragiru commanded, making Battle Ox lower his weapon. "I have greater plans for her."

While Mira was then picked up by one of Uragiru's dark cloaked followers and taken away from the losing battle, Yubel, who had witnessed the whole event, closed her eyes, before the eye on her forehead began to glow, causing the scenery around her to fade away.

-After an unknown amount of time had passed-

Alexis let out a small groan as she came to, having one of the weirdest and most realistic dreams she had ever had.

However, when she opened her eyes, she found it was no dream, as she was now in a forest, tied to a tree, while the cloaked figures that had attacked her kingdom were relaxing around a fire.

"Well, looks like the Princess is finally awake." One of Uragiru's underlings commented, making the others look at her and smirk.

"Where am I? What have you done with Reito?" Mira questioned as she struggled against her bindings.

"We are just outside the palace walls of Keldeon, to where the one said to possess a great dark power resides." One of the cloaked figures said.

"Prince Haou." Uragiru said as he emerged from his tent, along with two girls, who looked identical to Jasmine and Mindy, which stunned Alexis.

Stunning her further to see they were only dressed in their underwear and had blank looks on their faces.

"Jazuna! Rizuki!" Mira cried out in concern, but neither responded.

Knowing something was wrong, Mira demanded. "What did you do to them?"

"I used my dark power to turn them into my obedient slaves. All traces of their freewill have been removed." Uragiru explained, before he stared darkly at Mira.

"And the same fate will await you, Princess." He told her as his right hand was enveloped in an aura of pure darkness, which he pressed against Mira's forehead, making Mira scream out, feeling Uragiru's darkness clawing into her and trying to take her over.

"Soon you will be nothing but another slave for me to control, and what I need to rid this world of the dark power Haou possesses."

"Why are you going after some kid...? What did he ever do to you...?" Mira groaned out.

"My Master can sense the dark power Haou wields growing and knows if he is not stopped, than his plans to rid this world of hope and despair will be ruined. That is why while I have my forces distract his father and the guards, you will have the honour of destroying him with your Shadow Monsters." Uragiru told Mira as he continued forcing his darkness into her.

"I will never serve you or harm anyone... Reito will stop you and your evil...!" Mira stated in a defiant tone, doing her best to resist the evil trying to control her.

"Reito?" Uragiru asked, amused, before he told Mira. "After Solandrea fell before me and my Shadow Beasts, I destroyed all you and your wretched brother had created. Solandrea is no more and nobody can stop me!"

"That's what you think!" A voice that blazed with determination suddenly called out.

And before Uragiru could react, he was slammed in the face and knocked down, while Mira was stunned to see whom it was.

'Jaden?' Alexis asked herself, amazed upon seeing Jaden's incarnation, who looked exactly like the brunette she knew and loved.

"Haou!" Uragiru snarled as he got to his feet, glaring at the one who had interfered with his plans. "How did you find us?"

"You have only yourself to blame for that. We could sense your darkness a mile away." Haou said in reply, which confused Uragiru and Mira as to why the brunette had said we instead of I.

But they got their answer when several blasts of energy shot out at Uragiru, who narrowly avoided the attack, before he saw Yubel, making him snarl to see the rumours that Haou had a living Shadow Monster were true.

Determined, Haou stated. "We're gonna put a stop to your evil!"

"I don't think so! Destroy him!" Uragiru yelled out.

Following Uragiru's command, his legion of dark servants braced themselves for battle and called upon an army of Shadow Monsters, which included Beast of Talwar, Dark Assailant, Makyura the Destructor, Skull Knight and Talons of Shurilane.

All the Monsters lunged at Haou and Yubel, making Uragiru smirk, thinking no human could survive such an onslaught.

"Haou!" Mira called out in pure concern for the boy, thinking too that the Prince of Keldeon would meet his end.

However, thorns covered vines suddenly burst from the ground and formed a barrier around Haou and Yubel, protecting them from the attacks, before the vines shot through the attacking Monsters, destroying them and causing Uragiru's servants to cry out and collapse, feeling their energy drained as their Shadow Beasts were defeated.

With his followers defeated, Yubel said to Uragiru. "Surrender and I may go easy on you."

"Never! Those fools only had a portion of my Master's power. The power I wield makes me unstoppable!" Uragiru exclaimed madly, before the darkness that radiated around his body began to spark wildly, flailing out of control and knocking back Yubel, Haou, Jazuna and Rizuki with a tremendous amount of force that devastated the area.

As Uragiru continued to let his power run wild, it then took form behind him, growing and expanding to an unbelievable scale, before the darkness dispersed, revealing a Monster of great power and evil, the Five-Headed Dragon.

"I told you my power is unstoppable and now you will see why!" Uragiru called out, before he commanded his new Monster. "Go, my dark servant and destroy them all!"

Five-Headed Dragon let out a vicious roar as it obeyed, unleashing a blast of energy from each of its heads right at Haou and Yubel.

Not wanting any harm to come upon him, Yubel got before Haou and unleashed her own blast, firing a wave of red energy that clashed against the combined strike of the Five-Headed Dragon.

However, Yubel grit her teeth, feeling that her power wasn't enough to overcome such a Monster and knew it was only a matter of time before the attack would break through and wipe her and Haou from existence.

"Don't give up Yubel." Haou then said, placing his right hand on her shoulder and making her look at him.  
"Haou..." Yubel said.

"I know that together we can stop this evil. You have spent your life protecting me, now it's time I returned the favour!" Haou called out, as golden coloured eyes then replaced his normal brown coloured ones, before his body was encircled in the same coloured aura, which then enveloped Yubel's form too.

Yubel could feel Haou's power resinating through her, making her yell out in all her might as the size and power of her attack increased drastically, shot straight through the combined strike of the Five-Headed Dragon, making all five heads roar in agony, before the Monster erupted and was then destroyed.

With the Five-Headed Dragon defeated, Uragiru cried out, unable to withstand the damage that afflicted him when his Shadow Beast was destroyed and collapsed in defeat, making Haou smile, glad to see Yubel and the girls safe.

Turning to Mira, Yubel's claws slashed through the rope, causing the blonde to fall forwards and land in Haou's arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" Haou asked, as he was both concerned for Mira after what Uragiru was doing to her, and the strange redness that had appeared on her cheeks.

"I... I'm fine..." Mira managed to get out, doing her best to hide her blushing face, which left Haou stumped as to why she was blushing, while Yubel knew the reason.

And while she felt a small pang if jealousy in her heart, Yubel knew Haou would always care about her and wanted the young Prince to be happy.

"Thank you, Haou. Thank you, Yubel." Mira then said as she knelt before the pair. "I am forever in your debt."  
"Don't worry about it." Haou replied, scratching the back of his head and feeling a little embarrassed, before saying. "But now that you're free, why not go home?"

Mira's expression turned solemn when she heard Haou's question, making the blonde say in a saddened tone. "I have no home anymore. Uragiru and his dark forces destroyed it. I have no where to go."

As Mira's head remained down, her spirits were lifted when Haou placed his right hand before her, offering her both assistance and refuge.

"Why not come back to Keldeon with us?" Haou offered.

Haou's offer touched her heart, making Mira wipe her eyes clean of tears, before she took Haou's hand and was helped back to her feet.

"Thank you." Mira said, grateful for his generosity, before looking over at Uragiru, his cloaked servants and Jazuna and Rizuki. "But what about them?"

-Sometime later-

In Keldeon's palace, Haou, Yubel and Mira stood before three men, two were wearing similar outfits Reito's guards wore, while, in the centre sat a man who had black hair, a black beard and looked to be of great importance, like a king, evident from his regal clothing and the crown that adorned his head.

"Excellent work in stopping those shadow casters, my son. I can see your mastery over the gentle Darkness is improving." The King commented in a proud tone.

Prince Haou smiled at his father's praise, before saying. "Thank you, father. But it wasn't just me."

Hearing that made the King smile.

"I know." He said, before saying Yubel. "Yubel, I am most grateful for you looking out for my boy."

"It is an honour, my King." Yubel replied in a loyal tone, kneeling in a show of respect.

"But what shall happen to Uragiru and those who serve him?" She then asked, making the King say in reply. "For now Uragiru and his followers have been placed in the castle dungeons, and their power to command Shadow Beasts has been sealed away. As for those who he captured and manipulated, I shall tend to the matter personally, to see if the brainwashing can be undone."

"And what of her?" Yubel asked, looking over at Mira.

"She belongs to another kingdom. And as such, she is technically an enemy of Keldeon." The King said in a serious tone, making Mira nervous as to what would happen to her.

"But father, Uragiru destroyed Solandrea. Mira has no where to go!" Haou said, defending Mira.

"I am well aware of the tragedy that has befallen her kingdom, that is why I have decided she can stay, on one condition." The King told Haou, before turning his focus upon the blonde. "Princess Mira, I decree that from this day forth, you are to be my son's concubine."

Both Haou and Mira blushed at the arrangement.

And before either could reply, the King called out. "So let it be written, so let it be done! I have spoken!"

The two guards bowed their heads and replied in unison. "Yes, my lord."

"Now escort Mira to the baths where she can get washed and redressed." The King then commanded, making his guards nod in reply to his order.

As Mira was lead away, she looked over at Prince Haou, both of them blushed when they look at each other, before Mira then turned away as she was lead out of the room.

After Mira and the guards had left, Haou spoke up.

"Father, I don't think this is right!" He said, getting on his knees and begging him to change his mind.

With his son's words, the King sighed and questioned the young Prince. "As I said, she is still a technical enemy to our kingdom, would you rather she be locked up in the dungeons?"

"No!" Haou said, before saying. "But father, it just isn't right to make her a servant like that!"

The King knew his son's heart was in the right place, but also knew that being a King meant certain precautions had to be taken for the best path for their kingdom.

"Interesting words for someone that has taking a liking to her." He then commented, causing Prince Haou to stutter and blush, which made him smirk at seeing his boy embarrassed, before he told Haou in a serious tone. "That's why I made her yours'. I know she will be in good hands with you. Treat her well, my son."

Knowing there was no other way, Haou accepted the role and nodded.

"Yes, father." Haou said in reply.

While Mira had left and Haou had agreed to take Mira as his, Yubel, who had been watching the whole event play out, decided it was time to show Alexis the last of her past life, to which the eye on her forehead glowed, causing the scenery around her to change once again.

Time had passed since Mira had lost everything, before winding up as Prince Haou's concubine, which wasn't too bad for her.

Not only was Haou a caring and considerate person, he treated Mira with absolute respect, making her more accepting of her role with each day that passed.

And while the King had managed to undo some of the mind control Uragiru had used to entrance Jazuna and Rizuki, both still had the mind sets of slaves, to which he assigned them to the chores of his son, including cleaning and cooking for him.

As Mira, who was now dressed in a deep blue corset, which showed off a great amount of her cleavage, along with a pair of silk pants that were partially-see through wrapped around her legs, showing off a her blue panties underneath, stockings and blue high heels adorned her feet and legs, while a blue collar had been placed around her neck, stood before a balcony on a star filled night, looking at the stars, the blonde then sighed.

"Mira?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Mira turned to see Haou approaching her.

"Master?" Mira got out, before she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to wish you a goodnight, but I couldn't find you in your chambers." Haou told her.

"And you don't have to call me Master when it's just us." He added.

"I know, but being with you as your servant, I've grown accustomed to it." Mira said, before looking back up at the stars and saying. "It truly is beautiful."

"It is. But not as beautiful as you." Haou replied, making Mira blush at his comment.

Changing the subject, Mira asked. "Master, do you believe you can defeat the Light of Destruction?"

"I do. So long as I have people that I care about, I know I can." Haou replied, which caused Mira to blush as she then asked. "Am I one of those people?"

"You are, Mira. I truly care about you." Haou said, before he placed his right hand on her cheek, cupping it and summoned the courage to say the words Mira longed to hear.

"I love you."

"Oh, Haou..." Mira replied, breathlessly as her heart melted, before the two of them locked lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, the two lovers broke from their kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Master, I don't why, but I can't help to so obedient to you, my love. You have enslaved my very heart and I am yours', now and forever."

Haou smiled at Mira's words, before kissing her again, while his hands went around Mira's waist, pulling her closely to his body, which made Mira respond by wrapping her arms around Haou's neck, never wanting to let him go.

While Haou and Mira continued to kiss, neither were aware that Yubel had been spying on them.

"Haou..." Yubel got out, placing her left hand over her chest, feeling a pang in her heart that the one she cared for had chosen another over her.

'Why have you chosen her over me? Am I a monster in your eyes now?' She thought sadly.

However, Yubel knew Haou better than that and knew that the young Prince would always care for her, no matter what alterations she would go through in order to protect him and help him save the world.

"Treat Haou right, my Queen." Yubel said silently, for she wanted Haou to be happy, even if that meant him being with another woman.

-Upcoming Lemon-

As Yubel left, deciding to give the pair some privacy, Mira then broke from the kiss and stared into Haou's eyes, only this time, he could see a great desire in them and knew what she wanted.

"Mira, are you sure?" Haou had to ask, which made Mira smile.

"More than anything." She replied, before grabbing Haou's hand and placing it on her chest, allowing him to feel both her heart beat and her breasts. "Please, Master, make me yours'."

Unable to refuse his love's plea, Haou moved his head forwards, claiming Mira's lips in another loving kiss, which she was more than happy to return.

As she continued to kiss him, the blonde felt Haou's hands roam across her body and then pick her up, bridal style, before carrying her to his room.

Once at his bed, Haou laid Mira gently on her back, before discarding his clothing and revealing his naked body to her, which aroused the blonde greatly upon seeing his muscular form and his erect nine-inch manhood.

'He's so big.' Alexis thought, blushing at the sight of Haou's member and the wonder if Jaden's dick would be just as big.

But she was broken from her thoughts when Haou then climbed on top of her and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, filling her with pleasure.

As Haou continued to kiss Mira's neck and collarbone, he moved his hand over the corset covering her breasts, before he removed it, and began to gently rub Mira's right breast.

Mira gasped at the sudden sensation, causing Haou to stop and look at her in concern.

"No, don't stop Master, it feels good. Please, keep going." Mira told Haou, making the brunette smile gently at her before he placed his hand back on her breast and resumed to massage it.

Continuing his actions, Haou kissed down Mira's collarbone and then kissed down to her left breast and began to suck her nipple, increasing her pleasure and making her moan out. "Oh, Master... that feels so good...!"

Encouraged by the sounds of her moans, Haou then stopped sucking on Mira's nipple, ceased his actions on her right breast and started to kiss down Mira's body, causing the blonde to let out small moans of pleasure as Haou continued to kiss her silky smooth body, before he then positions his head over her pussy, which was quite wet.

Lowering his head down to her womanhood, Haou pushed his tongue inside of Mira and began to lash at her pussy, causing her to loudly moan out in erotic pleasure. "Ah... That feels... Ah... that feels so good... Ah... Oh, Master...!"

Haou was glad Mira was enjoying their first time together, wanting nothing more than to make his beloved happy.

And, after a few minutes, Mira couldn't take anymore and cried out in pure pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm, making the blonde arch her back and release her sexual fluids into Haou's mouth.

With her orgasm over, Mira laid on her back, her chest heaving from the pleasure she felt, while Haou licked his lips clean, moved back up to face Mira and asked her in a curious tone. "How did that feel?"

"Oh, Master, that was incredible." Mira replied in a loving tone as she smiled blissfully, making Haou smile back and say in reply. "I'm glad that you liked it, my love."

Feeling both her heart melt and her longing for Haou, Mira surprised her Master when she grabbed him and suddenly flipped him over, repositioning Haou on his back, while Mira was sitting atop of him.

"Now then, I think it's time for me to return the favor, my Master." Mira then said, before she mimicked Haou's actions and started kissing his neck, collarbone, which caused Haou to moan a little from the sensations.

But wanting her Master to feel the pleasure he had given her, Mira then down Haou's chest, before she reached his manhood.

Placing her right hand on Haou's cock, Mira lowered her head and started to gently kiss around the tips, causing her Master to groan from her actions, which then increased when Mira lowered her head and took as much of Haou's dick into her mouth, making the brunette let out a loud groan.

"Oh, Mira... that... that feels amazing...!" Haou groaned out, making Mira mentally smile as she continued to pleasure her Master.

Letting her head move up and down his penis, Mira did all she could to provide her Master with as much pleasure as she could, to which her tongue swirled around Haou's length, while her hand roamed down from his cock, to his balls and began to feel around and massage them.

Haou continued to groan out, loving the pleasure Mira was giving him, never expecting his first time would feel so wonderful.

However, after a few minutes, he could feel he was close to his climax, causing him to grip the bedsheets and groan out. "Mira, I… I can't hold it… I'm cumming…!"

Hearing his warning, Mira just continued her actions, causing Haou to grasp the sheets tighter and groan out loudly as he then climaxed, releasing his seed into Mira's mouth.

"Mira, I'm sorry." Haou apologized.

"It's fine, Master. I wanted that." Mira told Haou, before she looked up at him, showing him her cum covered lips.

"And besides, you taste quite sweet." She then purred, licking her face clean and making Haou blush at Mira's naughty side.

Removing herself from her master, Mira laid beside him and spread her legs out, allowing Haou to see her pussy, as well as what she wanted.

Climbing back on top of her, Haou was about to insert his cock into Mira's vagina, before he had to ask, concern filled his tone. "Mira, are you sure you're ready?"

"I am, Master, Please, make love to me." Mira replied.

In reply, Haou could only smile, before the brunette then placed his hands on her hips and gently inserted his manhood into Mira's vagina, causing the blonde to moan as she felt her Master's cock stretch her vagina walls out.

However, upon reaching her hymen, Haou stopped for a second before he gazed upon Mira's smiling face, telling him to continue, which made him nod and push forward, taking their virginities forever.

Feeling her hymen break, Mira tried her hardest to hold back the tears of pain, which caused Haou to stop and ask her in concern. "Mira, are you okay?"

"I... I'll be fine, Master..." Mira replied, before she moved her body up, causing more of Haou's manhood to enter her, before going back down.

Encouraged by Mira's words and actions, Haou continued, slowly at first, before he saw the expression on Mira's face change to pure pleasure, causing his movements to go faster and faster and causing Mira to moan out in erotic pleasure, as the pain from her hymen breaking soon faded away.

"How does that feel...?" Haou groaned out in curiosity.

"It feels good... Ah... It feels so good, Master... Ah... I never thought that my first time would feel this amazing... Oh, yes, Master... Yes...!" Mira moaned out in reply.

For the next hour, Haou and Mira continued to make love.

Haou groaned erotically from the tight feeling that he was getting from Mira's vagina walls clamping down on his manhood, which caused him to groan out. "Ah... Mira... Ah... You are so tight... Ah... This feels so sweet... Ah... I never thought anything would feel this good...!"

"I know the feeling, Master... Ah... Oh, Master, you are so deep inside me...!" Mira moaned out in reply, before the two of them engaged in another passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva, loving the feeling of their bodies being so close to each other.

The next few hours for Haou and Mira were pure bliss and pleasure as the pair continued to make love, their bodies dripping with sweat, as the two of them were in total sexual bliss, to them the world around them started to fade away, leaving only each other and their pleasure.

Mira's breasts bobbed up and down with every single thrust that Jaden made into her vagina, while the young Prince groaned out from the tight feeling that Mira's pussy was giving his cock, with her pussy easily allowing his manhood inside of her and then tightening up when he pulled out, neither wanted the experience to end.

But eventually, both started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever so closer.

"Mira... I can't hold it much longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Haou groaned out, causing Mira to moan out in reply. "Me too... Ah... Oh, Master... Ah... I can't hold it... I'm going to come too… Come with me...!"

For several more minutes, Haou and Mira continued to make love, until Haou, unable to contain his pleasure, cried out Mira's name loudly as he had his orgasm, filling Mira with his seed and causing Mira to cry out to her Master in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, arching her back again as she released her sexual fluids all over Haou's manhood.

With her release, her mind and body felt nothing but pleasure and joy at being so close to the one she loved, before her mind went blank and everything faded away.

-End Lemon-


	3. Acceptance and Pleasure

As her vision cleared, she looked to see Yubel standing before her and found she was back in her room, no longer Mira, but back to being Alexis Rhodes.

Removing her hand from Alexis' forehead, Yubel watched as the blonde just collapsed to her knees.

"I... I remember now... I remember everything..." Alexis said as she just stared blankly ahead, taking in all that happened to her.

"Now you know the truth and my reason for being here." Yubel said, causing Alexis to nod.

"Yes..." Alexis then replied, before looking up at Yubel and saying. "You came to restore my memories, as well as my true feelings to Jaden."

"And?" Yubel then asked.

Alexis smiled, before she replied in a heartfelt tone. "And I remember now that as Mira, Haou enslaved my heart, just as Jaden has enslaved mine."

Hearing her reply, Yubel smiled.

"Very good." She said, before asking. "But what about your servants?"

"Servants?" Alexis asked, confused as to who and what Yubel was talking about.

"Jazuna and Rizuki." Yubel said, making Alexis' eyes widen at who she meant.

However, before Alexis could reply, Yubel placed her right hand under Alexis' chin, forcing her to look at Yubel's face.

"Just like you, they too loved Haou, however, neither acted on those feelings, but you have a chance to remake the mistakes of their past. Help open their eyes and realize that they are both meant to be with Jaden." She told Alexis as her third eye began to glow brightly.

Alexis, unable to take her eyes off Yubel's, then began to feel lightheaded, while her eyes dulled and glazed over.

"I… I'm not sure…" Alexis replied.

Seeing Alexis was reluctant in sharing Jaden, an idea came to Yubel's mind, one that would not only help Alexis understand, but would be most enjoyable for both of them.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Allow me to help by letting you feel and enjoy the pleasures a female can give another." Yubel purred, before she pulled Alexis up to her feet, wrapped her arms around Alexis' waist and held her close as she engaged the blonde in a deep and lustful kiss.

Caught by surprise from Yubel's actions, Alexis' eyes widened for a second, before the sensation of Yubel's lips pressing against hers' caused Alexis to give in and kiss Yubel back.

As Alexis and Yubel remained locked in their kiss, Alexis' mind was blank, r accepting the idea of having Jasmine and Mindy as her lovers, while Yubel mentally smirked.

'I can see it in her eyes. Soon, she will give in.' She thought to herself. 'And I know just how to do it.'

Breaking from the kiss, Yubel pushed Alexis, causing the blonde to fall back onto her bed, before she was joined by Yubel, who climbed on top of her.

"You have such a beautiful body." Yubel commented, rubbing her right hand over Alexis' left breast, causing the Queen of Obelisk Blue to moan from Yubel's actions, before the demonic Duel Monster then said. "Let me see all your beauty."

With that said, Yubel removed her hand from Alexis' chest and traced it down her gown, causing her clawed fingers to lightly tear through the fabric of both the gown and her underwear, before the Duel Monster Spirit grabbed the remaining fabric that covered body and threw it aside, allowing her to see Alexis' naked body.

Upon seeing Alexis naked, Yubel could feel her own arousal increase, body to glow with a red aura, as the black garments covering her arms, chest and legs faded, revealing her breasts and vagina.

After stripping herself, a sly smile on her face.

'I am going to enjoy this.' Yubel thought to herself.

While Yubel was still a virgin, being fused with Jaden, she experienced most of the sensations he felt, including pleasure.

And whenever Jaden was alone, and not Dueling, his thoughts would often turn to Alexis, most of them becoming more erotic until it lead to him pleasuring himself at the thought of the blonde haired beauty, either dressed up in sexy Duel Monster outfits, or trying to picture her naked, causing Yubel to experience the same feelings of pleasure and making her lust for the Alexis too.

Yubel then grabbed Alexis' wrists, while she moved her head down to Alexis' chest and began to lick and bite her right nipple, causing the Queen of Obelisk Blue to moan and writhe around in pleasure.

Continuing to dominate her, Yubel then moved her right hand down, in between Alexis' legs and began to slide them in and out of her pussy, causing Alexis to cry out and arch her back in pleasure.

"Y... Yubel that feels so good... Ah... Please... please keep going…!" Alexis moaned loudly, feeling nothing but pleasure in her body and her clouded mind.

Enjoying both Alexis' moans and the feeling of power she held over her, Yubel pushed her fingers deeper into Alexis' folds and increasing the blonde's moans and pleasure.

But after several minutes, Alexis, her movements turning frantic, then moaned out. "I can't... I can't hold it... Yubel, I'm cumming...!"

Alexis, unable to contain her pleasure then cried out in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Yubel's fingers, while the rest dripped down her legs.

With her climax over, Yubel removed her fingers from Alexis' pussy, moving it to her face and licked it.

"You taste quite sweet." Yubel then purred in Alexis' left ear, before giving it a lick, making the blonde moan once again.

Experiencing her own release, Yubel turned around so her pussy was hovering over Alexis' face, while the demonic Duel Monster was looking down at hers', before Yubel moved her head down and pushed her head into the blonde's waiting pussy, causing Alexis to let out another cry of pleasure.

Feeling her desires consume her, Alexis moved her head, pushing her tongue inside the Duel Monster's womanhood.

"Yes, oh, yes... that's it... Keep... keep going...!" Yubel moaned out, enjoying the pleasure that Alexis was providing to her.

With her mind clouded by Yubel's power and her pleasure, Alexis obeyed, continuing to eat the Duel Monster Spirit out, while Yubel focused on Alexis and making her have her orgasm.

Yubel and Alexis continued to lick the other's pussy for several more minutes, until both were unable to hold back loud cries of pleasure as they had their orgasms, releasing their sexual fluids into the other's mouth and all over their face and chest.

With their climaxes over, Yubel got off of Alexis, wiped her face and chest clean of Alexis' love juices, before facing the blonde.

"How do you feel now?" She asked in a sly tone, already knowing the answer.

"Wonderful." Alexis replied in a satisfied tone as she remained on her back, not caring that she still had Yubel's cum on her body.

"I know jasmine and Mindy will both be as happy as I am when we are all one with Jaden." The Queen of Obelisk Blue then added, making Yubel smile.

"Good answer." Yubel said, holding out her hand and helping Alexis up, only to engage her in another heated kiss, which Alexis gladly returned.

But both wanting Jasmine and Mindy by their side and to see the HERO Duelist, Yubel and Alexis broke from their kiss, left her room and made their way through the halls of the Dorm in search of Alexis' friends, and soon-to-be slave sisters.


	4. Past Lives and Past Pleasures

As Alexis, who was still naked, made her way through the halls of the girl's dorm, Yubel was by her side, following the blonde, until both had arrived at the room of jasmine and Mindy.

A sly smirk appeared on Alexis' face as she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door, a little surprised that such facilities had little security, which made her remember how easy it was for Jaden to sneak in and Duel her.

But remaining on the present, Alexis slowly opened the door and made her way inside the room, alongside Yubel, where both saw Jasmine and Mindy, both in separate beds and dressed in the same gown Alexis wore, were both sound asleep.

Curious, Alexis looked at Yubel and asked. "What's your plan for them?"

"Just as I helped you regain your memories as Mira, I shall do the same for these two, my Queen." Yubel replied, making Alexis nod in reply, before she looked at her friends and said. "Very well. Start with your plan."

Focusing her energy, the eye on Yubel's forehead began to glow brightly, consuming the room in an orange aura that enveloped her, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy, which made the blonde close her eyes and accept Yubel's power, while Jasmine and Mindy both moaned and writhed around, before both were consumed.

-Moments later-

Jasmine and Mindy both moaned a little as they awoke, confused as to what had bothered them from their sleep.

However, their confusion turned to shock when both found they were both naked and on their backs.

"What's going on?" Mindy then called out and was about to get up, but found her arms and legs were bound with rope, shocking her further.

Jasmine too found she was in the same predicament as Mindy, trying to break free, only for a dark voice to tell them. "Struggling only makes it tighter."

Turning to the source of the voice, both girls looked down and were shocked to see a young male, who looked almost exactly like Yusuke, enter the tent.

"Jazuna, Rizuki, I'm sure many males have said this before, but I must say it too. You have such beautiful bodies." He commented, tracing his fingers across their chests, which made both girls shiver in discomfort.

"Uragiru? What have you done with us, and where is Princess Mira?" Jazuna questioned, part of Jasmine greatly confused as to why she knew the name of the Yusuke look-alike.

"Mira is outside being guarded by my men." Uragiru replied, before he added. "And her title as Princess has been taken from her."

Hearing that, Rizuki questioned, her tone full of shock. "You mean you actually destroyed Solandrea?"

"That's right, my dear Rizuki." Uragiru said as he placed his hand on the raven-haired girl's breast and began to rub it, making her moan and writhe around.

"However, I have plans for the three of you." He then told the pair, ceasing his actions on Rizuki's breasts, while a dark smile appeared on his face.

Worried, Jazuna asked. "What do you plan to do to us?"

"I shall use the darkness my Master has bestowed upon me to turn you and Mira into my slaves. And once the three of you are under my control, you will help me in taking over Keldeon and killing Prince Haou." Uragiru replied in a wicked tone.

Shocked that he planned to use them in order to destroy more lives and take one, Jazuna and Rizuki, in a last attempt, tried to escape, but failed.

Seeing them continue to resist him, Uragiru smirked.

"I told you struggling only makes it tighter." He said, as both his hands were consumed in darkness. "Now feel the power of my Master!"

Pressing a hand to Jazuna and Rizinki's foreheads caused both to scream out, feeling Uragiru's darkness trying to take them over.

Seeing the looks of pure discomfort and distress on their faces just amused Uragiru.

"You two are stronger than I anticipated. But you will be mine." He said, before intensifying the darkness upon them, to which he used his power to stimulate the receptors in their brains that caused pleasure, causing Jazuna and Rizuki to cry out as they both climaxed, unable to hold back cries of ecstasy as they release their sexual fluids.

After Jazuna and Rizuki had their orgasms, Uragiru removed his hands from their foreheads and smirked darkly, seeing the now vacant look on their faces.

"Now then girls, who am I?" Uragiru asked after untying the ropes that held their arms and legs, causing both to kneel before him and say in loyal tones. "You are our Master and we are your servants. Command us and we shall obey."

While inside their minds Jasmine and Mindy were crying out, trying to move on their own accord, but their bodies refused to listen to them.

"Excellent to hear that." Uragiru replied as a victorious smirk appeared on his face.

However, he was then interrupted when one of his dark servants entered the tent.

"My lord. I apologize for disturbing you, but I came to inform you that Mira is beginning to awaken."

The news made Uragiru's smirk turn darker, before he, his shadow servant, Jazuna and Rizuki, after putting their underwear back on, left the tent, just as they all heard Mira's voice call out. "Where am I? What have you done with Reito?"

"We are just outside the palace walls of Keldeon, to where the one said to possess a great dark power resides." One of the cloaked figures said, to which Uragiru added. "Prince Haou."

While Jazuna and Rizuki stood in place, in their minds they were horrified to see the woman that looked exactly like Alexis tied to a tree.

"Jazuna! Rizuki!" Mira cried out in concern, but neither responded, while in their minds both Jasmine and Mindy were crying out, trying their hardest to talk to Mira, but nothing came out.

"What did you do to them?" Mira demanded, already knowing the answer, but played along.

"I used my dark power to turn them into my obedient slaves. All traces of their freewill have been removed." Uragiru explained, before he stared darkly at Mira.

"And the same fate will await you, Princess." He told her as his right hand was enveloped in an aura of pure darkness, which he pressed against Mira's forehead, making Mira scream out as she felt Uragiru's trying to take her over once again.

'Alexis!' Jasmine and Mindy both cried out mentally, unable to do anything but watch, knowing that their friend would soon wind up like them.

Continuing his plan to brainwash Mira, making sure she was still aware of her actions as she followed Uragiru's commands, Uragiru then stated. "Solandrea is no more and nobody can stop me!"

"That's what you think!" A voice suddenly called out.

And before Uragiru could react, he was slammed in the face and knocked down, while Jazuna and Rizuki were both stunned to see who it was.

'Is that Jaden?' Jazuna asked herself, to which she and Mindy were amazed upon seeing Jaden's incarnation, who looked exactly like the brunette she knew and loved.

"Haou!" Uragiru snarled as he got to his feet, glaring at the one who had interfered with his plans. "How did you find us?"

"You have only yourself to blame for that. We could sense your darkness a mile away." Haou said in reply, which confused Uragiru, Jazuna and Rizuki as to why the brunette had said we instead of I.

But they got their answer when several blasts of energy shot out at Uragiru, who narrowly avoided the attack, while Jazuna and Rizuki were knocked down and stunned at the demonic creature that now stood by Haou's side.

'Who or what is that thing?' Mindy asked herself, unsure if Yubel could save them or would destroy them for working with the dark forces against their will.

Determined, Haou stated. "We're gonna put a stop to your evil!"

"I don't think so! Destroy him!" Uragiru yelled out.

With his command, Uragiru's dark followers called upon an army of Shadow Monsters, which left Jazuna and Rizuki in awe at seeing the army of Monsters, which then lunged at JHou and Yubel.

"Haou!" Mira called out in pure concern for the boy.

However, thorns covered vines suddenly burst from the ground and formed a barrier around Haou and Yubel, protecting them from the attacks, before the vines shot through the attacking Monsters, destroying them and causing Uragiru's servants to cry out and collapse, feeling their energy drained as their Shadow Beasts were defeated.

With his followers defeated, Yubel said to Uragiru. "Surrender and I may go easy on you."

"Never! Those fools only had a portion of my Master's power. The power I wield makes me unstoppable!" Uragiru exclaimed madly, before the darkness that radiated around his body began to spark wildly, flailing out of control and knocking back Yubel, Haou, Jazuna and Rizuki with a tremendous amount of force that devastated the area.

As Uragiru continued to let his power run wild, it then took form behind him, growing and expanding to an unbelievable scale, before the darkness dispersed, revealing a Monster of great power and evil, the Five-Headed Dragon.

"I told you my power is unstoppable and now you will see why!" Uragiru called out, before he commanded his new Monster. "Go, my dark servant and destroy them all!"

Five-Headed Dragon let out a vicious roar as it obeyed, unleashing a blast of energy from each of its heads right at Haou and Yubel.

Not wanting any harm to come upon him, Yubel got before Haou and unleashed her own blast, firing a wave of red energy that clashed against the combined strike of the Five-Headed Dragon.

However, Yubel grit her teeth, feeling that her power wasn't enough to overcome such a Monster and knew it was only a matter of time before the attack would break through and wipe her and Haou from existence.

"Don't give up Yubel." Haou then said, placing his right hand on her shoulder and making her look at him.  
"Haou..." Yubel said.

"I know that together we can stop this evil. You have spent your life protecting me, now it's time I returned the favour!" Haou called out, as golden coloured eyes then replaced his normal brown coloured ones, before his body was encircled in the same coloured aura, which then enveloped Yubel's form too.

Yubel could feel Haou's power resinating through her, making her yell out in all her might as the size and power of her attack increased drastically, shot straight through the combined strike of the Five-Headed Dragon, making all five heads roar in agony, before the Monster erupted and was then destroyed, amazing Jasmine and Mindy at how much power Jaden's double truly had.

With the Five-Headed Dragon defeated, Uragiru cried out, unable to withstand the damage that afflicted him when his Shadow Beast was destroyed and collapsed in defeat, making Haou smile, glad to see Yubel and the girls safe.

Turning to Mira, Yubel's claws slashed through the rope, causing the blonde to fall forwards and land in Haou's arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" Haou asked, as he was both concerned for Mira after what Uragiru was doing to her, and the strange redness that had appeared on her cheeks.

"I... I'm fine..." Mira managed to get out, doing her best to hide her blushing face, which left Haou stumped as to why she was blushing.

"Thank you, Haou. Thank you, Yubel." Mira then said as she knelt before the pair. "I am forever in your debt."  
"Don't worry about it." Haou replied, scratching the back of his head and feeling a little embarrassed, before saying. "But now that you're free, why not go home?"

Mira's expression turned solemn when she heard Haou's question, making the blonde say in a saddened tone. "I have no home anymore. Uragiru and his dark forces destroyed it. I have no where to go."

With what Mira said, both Jazuna and Rizuki then realized they too had nowhere to go either, but were unable to say anything, for they were still unable to resist the mind control Uragiru had used on them.

"Why not come back to Keldeon with us?" Haou offered, making Mira thank Haou for his generosity, before looking over at Uragiru, his cloaked servants and Jazuna and Rizuki. "But what about them?"

While Jasmine and Mindy were certain Uragiru and those who served him would suffer for their evil, both were fearful at what their fates were

-Sometime later-

After being accepted into Keldeon's kingdom, thanks to Haou, Jazuna and Rizuki were placed in their own private quarters, which had been locked from the front and guarded, just in case Uragiru had implanted any commands in either of the girls, for both still had his darkness inside of them, influencing their minds.

And while some of the brainwashing had been undone, both still had the mindsets of slaves, unable to disobey any command given to them, to which the King of Keldeon had Yubel use her power on them so they would instead follow and obey any commands Haou gave them.

However, just like Mira, Haou treated both Jazuna and Rizuki with absolute trust, kindness and respect.

And just as Mira had fallen for him, so too did Jazuna and Rizuki.

-With Jazuna and Rizuki-

The pair were currently in Haou and Mira's bedroom, picking up the scattered clothing and fixing up the bed sheets from the obvious lovemaking that had occurred earlier that morning.

Thanks to Yubel and her regular visits, she was able to break more of the dark hold on their minds, up to the point where Jazuna and Rizuki were able to think for themselves.

But because Solandrea had fallen and they had no where else to go, staying in Keldeon as Prince Haou's slaves felt like the best option they could've picked in their lives.

As the pair continued their duties, Jazuna, dressed in a red version of Mira's slave outfit, then spoke up.

"I must admit I thought being forced to work as a slave would be the pits, but our Master takes such great care of us."  
Rizuki, who was wearing a black ensemble, nodded in reply, agreeing with her slave sister, before adding. "Master Haou is so nice and sweet towards us and never makes us doing anything I know we would hate. Mira is lucky to have him in her life, as her Master and her lover."

Blushing a little at the thought of Haou, Jazuna changed the subject and asked. "Do you think he will be able to take on that Light of Destruction that the King was talking about?"

"Knowing our Master, he won't give up until it is gone for good." Rizuki replied, confidently.

Her reply made Jazuna smile for a moment, before the red haired girl then sighed.

"I just wish we could help him somehow." She said.

"I know what you mean. Ever since his inauguration to take over as Keldeon's ruler, he's been beating himself up, trying to make sure everyone is happy." Rizuki said in reply, remembering how after the Prince's father decided he was old enough, he made Haou the new King of Keldeon, who made Mira his official wife and Keldeon's Queen.

But despite she was now a ruler; she still remained Haou's concubine and love slave.

After both had finished cleaning, Jazuna faced Rizuki, a serious expression, as well as a blush appeared on her face as she then asked. "Rizuki, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." She replied, before asking. "What is it?"

Struggling with her secret, Jazuna blushed as she then told her friend. "I... I think I have feelings for our Master. I know he and Mira are together, but whenever I think about him and all he's done for us, I can't help but want to be close to him."

Her secret left Rizuki stunned, until she replied.

"You love Haou too?" Rizuki questioned, only to then say, blushing as well. "I thought I was the only one. I know Mira is our friend, but I do feel envy that she is with Haou. Part of me longs to feel his touch, his lips on mine and to experience what Mira experiences every night."

Both blushed upon hearing that the other had fallen in love with Haou and were unsure what to do or say next, however, neither had to reply, for a female voice then asked. "So you both are in love with Haou?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Jazuna and Rizuki saw Yubel, who had her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face.

"Yubel!?" Rizuki called out, shocked upon seeing the demonic creature.

Just as shocked, Jazuna then begged as she and Rizuki both got on their hands and knees. "Please don't tell Haou or Mira. We promise not to act on those feelings."

"I do not need to tell Mira." Yubel replied, slyly.

"I already know."

Hearing Mira's voice caused Jazuna and Rizuki's bodies to freeze, while a chill went down their spines.

Slowly bringing their heads up, Jazuna and Rizuki looked to see beside Yubel was Mira, who was dressed in a long blue coloured gown, while a crown adorned atop her head, had entered the room and was now staring down at them.

"Please Mira, don't be mad at us. We're sorry." Jazuna nervously got out.

Alexis mentally smirked upon seeing their worry, before, as Mira, she replied. "There is no need to apologize. I understand perfectly."

Hearing Mira's reply amazed Jazuna and Rizuki, to hear and see that she wasn't mad at them for having thoughts about her love.

And then, their amazement turned to shock and confusion when Mira grabbed Jazuna's cheeks and engaged her in a deep and passion filled kiss.

After removing her lips, Mira gazed upon the stunned forms of Jazuna and Rizuki.

"Mira, why... why did you do that?" Jazuna asked, her face flushed from Mira's sudden actions.

However, Mira gave no answer as Yubel stepped forward and the eye on her forehead began to glow.

Unable to take their eyes off Yubel's, Jazuna and Rizuki began to feel lightheaded as their eyes then dulled and glazed over, showing the demonic Monster and Mira that the two had fallen under Yubel's influence, leaving their minds vulnerable to change and suggestion.

With Jazuna and Rizuki now under Yubel's control, Mira looked at Yubel, who smiled at her and nodded.

"They are all yours', my Queen." The demonic Duel Monster said, making Mira smirk as she approached the pair.

"Now then, listen to my voice. Let it replace your will and your thoughts and relax. You feel safe and secure knowing that I am looking after you, doing that heavy thinking for you and making the best choices for you." Mira told them, causing Jazuna and Rizuki to simply nod in reply.

"Yubel helped open my eyes and realize that being with someone like Haou is wonderful and you shouldn't be afraid to hide that. Accept that you love your Master and will do anything it takes to be with him, including sharing him with me. Focus deeply upon your hearts and you will realize that you both can love each other and me." Mira then instructed, causing Jazuna and Rizuki to nod again, while in their minds, Jasmine and Mindy were taking in and accepting Mira's words too. to

Her tone becoming sultry, Mira purred as she slipped out of her (clothing idea needed). "You long for our Master to take you and make love to you, but you also have these desires of pleasure towards each other and me. You desire the touch of other women, to feel the pleasure we can give each other. Allow me to show you both this pleasure."

-Upcoming Lemons-

With Mira naked, showing her seductive form once again, Yubel decided she wanted to join in on the pleasure too, causing her to discard the black remnants that covered her breasts and pussy, before taking the hand of the entranced raven-haired girl, pulling her up and claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

As Yubel continued making out with Rizuki, Mira pulled Jazuna up by her chin and engaged her in a passion and lust filled kiss.

While Mira and Yubel remained dominant in their kissing, Jazuna and Rizuki moaned in the other's mouth as they continued to let themselves be dominated, to which both Mira and Yubel not only pushed their tongues into the girl's willing mouths, but Jazuna and Rizuki put up no resistance as Mira and Yubel's hands roamed over Jazuna and Rizuki's bodies, stripping them of their clothing and leaving the four of them completely naked.

Parting lips with Jazuna, Mira gently guided the red haired girl to her bed, where she then lay Jazuna down on her back, before the Queen of Keldeon got on top of her, moved her head down to Jazuna's left breast and began to flick at it with her tongue.

The erotic actions Mira was performing on her made Jazuna moan.

"Mira, this... this feels really good..." She admitted, causing Mira to remove her face from Jazuna's chest and smile slyly.

"If you like that, then you'll love this." The blonde purred, before Mira kissed Jazuna once more, but this time she pressed herself down, causing their breasts and pussies to rub against the other's.

Jazuna moaned in Mira's mouth from the sensations she felt as their bodies remained pressed against each other.

However, Jazuna broke from Mira's lips and arched her back slightly when she felt Mira's right hand move down her body and across her womanhood.

Further increasing the red haired slave's pleasure, Mira continued to trace her fingers around Jazuna's pussy, before she then placed her thumb and index finger upon Jazuna's clit, which the blonde rubbed and pinched slightly, filling Jazuna's body with nothing but pleasure.

However, Jazuna started to feel she was going to climax, making her moan. "M... Mira, I can't... I can't hold it...!"

"That's ok. Just relax and embrace the feeling." Mira whispered in Jazuna's ear as she continued rubbing her breasts against Jazuna's, while fingering the slave girl's womanhood.

Doing as she was told, Jazuna allowed Mira to continue until she was unable to hold back her pleasure and cried out, releasing her cum over Mira's fingers, on the bed sheets beneath her legs and some spurting upon Mira's legs.

Slowly removing her fingers from Jazuna's snatch, Mira sat up, brought her fingers up to her face and started to lick them clean.

"You taste sweet. I know that our Master will be happy to have you." Mira commented, causing Jazuna's flushed face to turn slightly redder from the blonde's comment.

"But until that time you are all mine, and I want a second taste." She then said in a seductive tone, before Mira started kissing around Jazuna's neck, down her body, giving both her nipples a kiss, until she had kissed her way back down to Jazuna's pussy and let her tongue slide in and invade the red haired girl's folds, which caused Jazuna to gasp and then cry out erotically.

While Mira had given great amounts of pleasure to Jazuna, Rizuki was moaning at the pleasure Yubel started giving her.

After Mira had begun having lesbian sex with Jazuna, Yubel remained in her kiss with Rizuki as she pushed the slave girl on her back and continued making out with her, letting her tongue invade and explore Rizuki's mouth.

As Yubel continued to dominate Rizuki in their kiss, she began to dominate her in their pleasure, to which the demon Duel Monster then pushed her fingers roughly into Rizuki's snatch, which caused her to moan loudly in Yubel's mouth, unable to break the kiss, for Yubel had placed her left hand firmly on the back of Rizuki's head.

Gazing into her clouded eyes, Yubel could see the desire and need Rizuki had, causing her to break from Rizuki's lips and ask, teasingly. "Do you want this?"

Sliding her fingers around slightly, Rizuki could only nod and moan in reply, while her face flushed red from the sensations.

However, Yubel wasn't happy with Rizuki's response.

"I asked you a question. If you are to prove yourself worthy of your Master, you must first prove your worth to me." She told Rizuki, making the raven-haired slave moan and whimper slightly as she felt Yubel slowly slide her fingers out of her.

"Wait..." Rizuki suddenly got out. "I am worthy for Master... Please don't stop… I'll do anything you, Mira or Master says..."

"That's better." Yubel replied, smirking upon hearing Rizuki submitting to her, before she let her fingers slide back inside of Rizuki's snatch, building up a pace as they entered and exited her, filling Rizuki with pleasure.

"Yes... Oh, yes, Yubel, you are amazing... Ah...!" Rizuki moaned, causing Yubel to smirk, both from Rizuki's words and her submissiveness, knowing she would soon give in and accept her position as another slave of Jaden Yuki.

And just like Jazuna, Rizuki couldn't hold back her pleasure as she then climaxed, crying out in pleasure as she came over Yubel's fingers.

"Very good." Yubel commented, removing her fingers from Rizuki's pussy, before saying in an enticing tone. "Now I think it's time I reward you for being such a good and obedient slave."

Moving her head down in between Rizuki's legs, Yubel smirked once again upon seeing how wet Rizuki's pussy still was, before the demonic Duel Monster started to lick Rizuki pussy, causing Rizuki to moan loudly with each lick.

"Yubel, oh, yes, Yubel it's... Ah... it's so good...!" Rizuki moaned out, loving the pleasure she felt, while she began calling Yubel's name out over and over, while begging for more.

Her mind turned to a haze, but Rizuki didn't care, all that mattered was the pleasure Yubel was giving her and the pleasure she and her Master would eventually experience.

Another hour passed as Mira and Yubel continued, both eating out Jazuna and Rizuki's pussies, until both slave girls felt they were close to climaxing again.

And, after several more minutes, Jazuna and Rizuki both cried out simultaneously in pure ecstasy as they both had their orgasms, releasing more of their sexual fluids, before both their minds went completely blank.

-End Lemons-

Back in their dorm room, Alexis and Yubel smirked upon seeing Jasmine and Mindy both arching their backs as they had their orgasms.

After giving the pair a moment, watching their chests heave up and down from the pleasure they both felt, Alexis then asked. "So Jasmine, Mindy, how do you two feel?"

In reply to hearing the blonde's voice, Jasmine and Mindy opened their eyes, showing they were still dull and distant, which then faded as they sat up, looked upon the naked forms of Alexis and Yubel and smiled back at them.

"Never better, my Queen." Jasmine replied happily, getting out of her bed and kneeling before Alexis and Yubel.

"We live to serve you and Jaden." Mindy added, joining the red haired girl and knelt beside her.

A smile appeared on Alexis and Yubel's faces, glad to hear Jasmine and Mindy submitting themselves to her and her love.

"Very good, my slaves. Now let's go and find Jaden. He'll be so happy to see us." Alexis said, making Jasmine and Mindy nod obediently, while warm smiles appeared on their faces, causing Yubel to smile too, glad to know that her King was to soon be reunited with those who had fallen for him in the past.


	5. Reunions and Pleasures

Back in his bed, Jaden moaned and shifted around a little from the dream he was having.

In the dream, Jaden found himself in a massive and elegant hall, where he sat upon a throne and was locked in a deep kiss with a woman that was near identical to Alexis.

The feel of her body so close to his and the warmth of her lips made it impossible for him to resist kissing her back, which caused the Alexis look-alike to moan in Jaden's mouth as they remained in their embrace.

Breaking from their kiss, Jaden then got a better look as the blonde to see that while her physical appearance and beauty matched Alexis', the Alexis look-alike was wearing a deep blue corset, blue panties, stockings and a blue collar that been placed around her neck, before she then smiled warmly at him, looking at Jaden with nothing but love and affection.

"Oh, Haou, I love you so much." The blonde then said, causing Jaden to smile back at her.

"I love you, too, Mira." Haou said in reply, matching the tone of love that the blonde held for him.

After he gave Alexis' double another kiss, both turned and looked before them to see two females, which closely resembled Jasmine and Mindy, dancing in front them

"You both dance divinely." He then commented, causing the pair to blush and smile at his praise.

"Thank you, Master. We live to serve you." The red haired girl said in reply, as she and Mindy's doppelganger both smiled and bowed, allowing Jaden and the blonde sitting on his lap to get a good view of their breasts.

Seeing this, Mira smirked.

"So Master, do you like what you see?" She asked, tracing her fingers up and down Haou's chest enticingly, before offering. "Then why don't we let them join us?"

Before he could reply, both girls slipped off their bras, letting them fall to the floor and revealing their bare breasts to him, before they approached their Master and slave sister, to which they then engaged the brunette in a passionate three-way kiss, as Mira removed her hand from his body, causing the girl's breasts to rub and press against Haou's chest, filling him with great amounts of pleasure.

-Moments later-

Jaden's face flushed red as the dream soon became more erotic, before the HERO Duelist then opened his eyes and groaned.

"Man, what a dream. It felt so real." He said to himself.

"That was no dream, Jaden." He heard Yubel's voice say as he rubbed his eyes. "That was a memory I shared with you."

"And how'd you like to relive it, Master?" Jaden then heard Alexis purr.

Hearing her voice, Jaden quickly stopped rubbing his eyes and turned around to his right side to see Alexis, who was sitting on his bed beside him, completely naked

"Alexis!?" Jaden asked, blushing upon see the naked blonde. "Wha... what are you doing here...? And why are you naked...?"

"We came here because we wanted to be with you. Besides, you once snuck into my Dorm to see me, so why can't we do the same?" Alexis replied, commenting on how easy it was to sneak around the campus without any of the facility being the wiser.

However, Alexis' words just confused the HERO Duelist further.

Unsure why Alexis had said 'we' instead of 'I', his question was answered when he saw that beside Yubel, was Jasmine and Mindy, both of whom were naked as well and smiling warmly at the brunette.

Confused, Jaden blushed deeply red, before managing to ask. "Jasmine? Mindy? What are you doing here, and why're you naked too?"

"We came with Alexis to see our beloved. After Yubel and Alexis helped reveal our pasts to us, we realized how much you meant to all of us and want to be with you." Jasmine replied, causing Mindy to smile warmly and nod in agreement.

Jaden started to remember the dream he had, before he looked at Yubel and asked her. "So my dream was real?"

Jaden's question made Yubel nod.

"It was. Sometime after I became your guardian and you began to master the power of the Gentle Darkness, you eventually met Alexis and the two of you fell in love. And while Jasmine and Mindy had fallen for you, neither acted on those feelings out of respect towards their friend and worry that you would reject them."

"But now you have the chance to redo those choices." Alexis then said, before she surprised Jaden as she climbed on top of him, looking at him with nothing but love as she then said. "Please Jaden, accept us, not just as your lovers, but as your slaves. You claimed my heart when you were Haou, ruler of Keldeon, and you have done it again as Jaden Yuki."

Unsure what to say, Jaden was unable to say a single word, for Alexis then lowered her head and engaged Jaden in a deep and loving kiss.

As Alexis kissed him, Jaden's eyes widened in surprise, before the warmth he felt upon kissing Mira returned to him, causing the brunette to give in as he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist and kissed her back.

-Upcoming Lemons-

With the feel of Jaden accepting her, Alexis began to moan in Jaden's mouth, enjoying the kiss and being reunited with her Master.

With every moment that passed as Jaden and Alexis continued to kiss each other, their feelings for each other grew stronger, as did their desires.

Breaking from her lips Jaden, after removing his shirt and revealing his well-developed chest to Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Yubel, followed his gut, remembering the pleasure he had shared with Mira in their previous lives, moved his head down to Alexis' chest and began to lick her right nipple, while placing his right hand on her left breast and started to rub and massage it.

"Oh, Jaden... Oh, my Master...!" Alexis moaned, loving the pleasure that her love was giving her, which then increased as Jaden removed his mouth from her breast and started to kiss down Alexis' body.

All Alexis could do was let out more gasps of pleasure as Jaden continued to kiss her silky smooth body, before he then positioned his head over Alexis' pussy, which was starting to get quite wet.

"Wow, 'Lex, you are so wet. You must really want me." Jaden commented, causing Alexis to smile at him slyly and say in a reply filled with lust and desire. "Oh, Master, you have no idea."

Moving his head down to her snatch, Jaden started with Alexis' clit, letting his tongue rub up and down the nub, before slowly moving it into her folds, causing the blonde to moan at her Master's actions.

"That feels... Ah... that feels so good... Ah... Oh, Master...!" She cried out, loving all the sensations of pleasure Jaden was giving to her, which just made her want to be with him more, as his lover and his slave.

But after a few more minutes, Alexis was unable to take anymore, let out a loud and erotic cry of pleasure, arched her back and experienced her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids and into Jaden's mouth.

After Alexis was done with her orgasm, Jaden licked his lips and asked. "So how did that feel, Alexis?"

Alexis was breathless for a few minutes, before the blonde replied. "Oh, Master, that was incredible."

Alexis' reply made Jaden smile.

"Glad that you liked it, 'Lex." He then replied, glad he had pleased his blonde haired slave, making Alexis smile back.

However, her smile turned sly, which confused Jaden, before he felt Alexis place her hands on his hips and she managed to flip their positions so she was sitting on his chest, looking down at him with a lustful gaze.

Looking down lower, Alexis licked her lips upon seeing the bulge forming in Jaden's gray pyjama pants, to which the Queen of Obelisk Blue then slid them down, along with the boxers Jaden wore underneath, leaving the HERO Duelist completely naked and showing the four women his erect nine-inch manhood.

'Wow, Master is even bigger than I remember.' Alexis thought, feeling herself getting hornier from seeing the brunette naked.

But remaining focused, Alexis left Jaden at a loss for words as she then lowered herself, wrapped her breasts around his cock and began to slide them up and down his length.

"Alexis, oh, Alexis... that feels great...!" Jaden groaned out, causing Alexis to smile, glad to know she was pleasing her Master, before the blonde increased Jaden's pleasure as she placed her lips on the tip of his member, moved her head forwards and took all nine-inches into her mouth and began to suck him off.

While Jaden continued to groan from Alexis' actions, Jasmine and Mindy watched on happily, while both felt their nipples harden and their pussies getting quite wet.

"Mistress Alexis is so lucky." Jasmine whispered, causing Mindy to nod and whisper in reply. "I cannot wait until it's my turn and Master takes me."

While Yubel was glad to hear Jasmine and Mindy's excitement, and glad to see Jaden reunited with his Queen, the demonic Duel Monster felt a pang in her chest, causing a solemn look to appear on her face.

Noticing this, Mindy asked. "Yubel, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I have just exhausted my body and need to rest" Yubel replied, to which her form started to turn transparent, until she had faded completely, returning back inside Jaden's soul, hiding the truth with her.

Back with Alexis, the Queen of Obelisk Blue continued to provide the lover of her past and present as much pleasure as she could, until she knew she had done right by her Master, for the HERO Duelist tried to talk, but instead groaned out as he came, releasing his seed into Alexis' mouth.

Removing her lips from his manhood, Alexis looked at Jaden.

"Alexis, I'm seriously sorry about that, I..." Jaden began to say, but was silenced when Alexis placed a finger to his lips.

"It's alright, Master. So long as you enjoyed it, I am happy." She told Jaden, before licking the cum around her lips and saying. "Besides, you taste amazing."

Jaden couldn't help but blush from Alexis' words and her actions, watching as she wiped off the rest of his load onto her fingers and licked clean.

After she had finished cleaning herself, Alexis, after looking at Jaden's stunned face, which made her smile at him, looked to see that his member was still hard.

"Oh, Master, I can't wait any longer. Please make love to me." Alexis suddenly begged.

Snapping from his stupor, Jaden was unsure what to say, but looking at Alexis, he could see she truly desired for him to take her, making the brunette smile and nod.

"Alright then, 'Lex. Prepare for a sweet experience." Jaden said, before grabbing Alexis and laying her on her back, while he got back on top of her.

Lowering both his head and his body, Jaden claimed Alexis' lips in another kiss, which was then broken, as she felt Jaden's manhood slid deeply into her vagina.

"Oh, Jaden!" Alexis moaned, enjoying the feel of her love being inside of her once again, while Jaden groaned from the tightness of Alexis' pussy.

However, upon reaching her hymen, Jaden stopped, unsure if he could go any further.

That was until Alexis spoke up.

"It's alright. Please, Master, don't stop..."

Knowing she wanted it and wanted him, Jaden nodded, before he thrust forward, pushing his cock deeper into Alexis and breaking through her hymen, making the blonde gasp a little at the loss of her virginity being taken.

Concerned for her, Jaden asked. "Alexis, are you ok?"

Alexis nodded in reply, before she told him. "I... I am... I just have to get used to you being inside me..."

Jaden nodded as he slowly resumed making love to Alexis, going slowly at first, before Alexis began to moan out in erotic pleasure, for the pain from her hymen breaking quickly faded away.

"How... how does that feel... Ah... Alexis...?" Jaden groaned out in curiosity, causing Alexis to moan out in reply. "It feels... it feels good... Ah... It feels so good, Master... Oh, yes, Master... Yes...!"

Glad to hear that, Jaden smiled as he then continued, letting his cock slide in and out of Alexis' womanhood, filling his room with the sounds of their pleasure.

After more time of love making passed, Jaden moved into a sitting position as Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden's shoulders and her legs around her his waist, while the HERO Duelist continued to thrust his hips forward and continued to push his manhood into Alexis' pussy.

"Alexis... Ah... Alexis, you are so tight... Ah... This feels so sweet... Ah... I never thought anything would feel this good...!" Jaden groaned out, causing Alexis to moan and agree.

"Same here, Master... Ah... Oh, Master, you are so deep inside me...!" She moaned out in reply, before the two of them engaged in another passionate kiss, dueling and mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva, loving the feeling of their bodies being so close to each other.

But just as Haou and Mira's first time, Jaden and Alexis soon felt they both were soon going to climax, causing the HERO Duelist to groan out. "Alexis... I can't hold it much longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh, Master... Ah... I can't hold it... I'm going to come too… Come with me...!" Alexis moaned in reply.

For several more minutes both continued their love making, until Jaden was unable to contain his pleasure, cried out loudly as he had his orgasm, filling Alexis' waiting womb with his seed, while Alexis cried out 'Master' as she had her orgasm, arching her back as she released her sexual fluids all over Jaden's manhood.

With their orgasms over, Jaden removed his member from Alexis' pussy and rolled over to her left.

"Master, you were wonderful..." Alexis said in a satisfied tone as she curled up on her Master's chest and began to gently rub it, making Jaden smile.

However, looking over Alexis, the brunette could see Jasmine and Mindy, both with great looks of desire and need on their faces.

"You're welcome, 'Lex." Jaden replied, before saying. "But now I have to tend to Jasmine and Mindy."  
"Of course, Master. I understand." Alexis said in a somewhat submissive tone as she sat up and got up from Jaden's bed.

But not before giving her Master a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering. "Make sure Jas and Min get the pleasure you gave me."

Jaden nodded in reply, before he turned his attention to the pair

And made a motion for them to join him.

Unable to resist, Jasmine and Mindy climbed onto Jaden's bed and on to of the brunette and brought him in for a passion filled three-way kiss, while Alexis happily watched.

Breaking from the kiss, Jasmine and Mindy, both wanting to prove they were worthy to be with Jaden, began to kiss him, to which Jasmine kissed around the right side of Jaden's neck, while Mindy began to kiss the left side, causing Jaden to moan out in pleasure.

As Jasmine and Mindy continued to kiss their Master's neck, both soon stopped and began to kiss their way down Jaden's body, kissing his chest and nipples, before Jasmine moved her right hand down to Jaden's manhood and began to gently stroke it, while Mindy moved her left down to Jaden's balls and began to massage them, causing the HERO Duelist to moan out in pleasure. "Jasmine, Mindy... Ah... that's feels great...!"

Glad to know their actions were pleasing him, Jasmine and Mindy kissed their way down to their Master's manhood, causing both girls to blush at seeing it so close and so hard.

But remaining focused on pleasing him; Jasmine and Mindy started licking around Jaden's cock, causing the HERO Duelist to groan out from their actions.

"That's it... Ah... That feels amazing...!" Jaden groaned, causing Jasmine and Mindy to mentally smile upon hearing their Master praise them.

As Jasmine and Mindy continued their actions, adding their hands and massaging their Master's balls, Jaden, both taking command and wanting to return the pleasure, suddenly moved the pair away from his cock.

Jasmine and Mindy were both confused at first, part worried that their Master no longer desired them, but their worries and insecurities were gone and replaced with lust and desire as Jaden lay Mindy on her back, before placing Jasmine on top of her, causing both girls to moan, both from feeling their breasts and pussies pressing and rubbing, as well as their Master behind them.

Starting with Jasmine, Jaden began as he kissed the back of her neck, making her shudder in anticipation, before she felt the brunette grab her hips and gently insert his cock into her vagina, causing her to moan as her Master's manhood stretched the walls of her vagina.

'Oh... So, this is how it feels... Ah... Master's cock... So big... Ah... Filling me up inside...!' Jasmine thought, unable to let anything other than moans escape her lips as she felt Jaden deep inside of her.

But soon, Jaden could feel he had reached the Jasmine's hymen, to which he then thrust forward, breaking Jasmine's hymen, and taking her virginity, which caused Jasmine to wince in pain, but backed her body, telling her Master she wanted him to continue. Jaden nodded as he then gently pulled his dick out of her vagina until only the head of his penis remained inside her pussy, before the HERO Duelist started to gently thrust inside of her again, causing the pain Jasmine had felt beforehand then quickly fade away, which was followed by a sensation of overwhelming pleasure to surge through her body.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Master, it's so good... Please don't stop...!"Jasmine moaned out in pure pleasure, loving the feel of having her Master finally inside of her, causing Jaden to groan in a pleasure filled reply. "I'm glad that you feel so... so good...!"

However, after an hour of lovemaking, the two of them started to frantically move, feeling their climaxes come ever so closer. "Jasmine, I... I can't hold it in... Ah... Anymore...!" Jaden groaned out in warning, causing Jasmine to moan and nod in reply as she awaited for both her orgasm and for her Master to release his seed into her.

And after several minutes, Jasmine was unable to take anymore and cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, Master Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Arching her back, Jasmine released her sexual fluids all over Jaden's manhood, which caused the HERO Duelist to let out a loud groan as he came too, filling Jasmine with his cum and making her smile, glad to know she had proven herself to be Jaden's slave and, in the future, one to bare his children.

After she came, Jasmine then collapsed onto the bed, on top of Mindy, causing both girls to moan, while Jaden, thanks to Yubel's demonic power flowing through him, managed to keep plenty of energy to stay over Jasmine.

After removing his manhood, Jaden asked. "So, Jasmine, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful, Master. I'm so glad that I'm yours'." Jasmine replied in a loving tone.

Jaden smiled from hearing the love in Jasmine's voice, before moving his hands down to Mindy's hips, his manhood still erect, which he then traced around the rave-haired girl's snatch, making her moan, wanting it inside of her.

And with one thrust, Mindy got her wish as she felt her Master's cock enter her vagina, causing her to moan from the pleasure. "Oh, yes... I can feel it... I can feel you so deep inside me... Ah... it's so good... I want you . . . Oh, I want you, Master...!"

Hearing and seeing Mindy's pleasure, Jaden then started to thrust his cock in and out as Mindy's pussy at a good and rapid pace, causing Mindy and Jaden's moans and groans of erotic pleasure to begin to fill the room.

"Oh, Mindy... Ah... your pussy is so tight... you're going to make me come again... Ah... This is... Ah... incredible...!" Jaden groaned out, which caused Mindy to then moan out in reply. "You, too... Ah... Oh, Master ... you are so deep... I can feel it... Ah... it's so deep... It's so good...!"

However, by the end of the hour, just like with him and Jasmine, Jaden and Mindy's movements started to turn frantic, which caused Mindy to moan out erotically. "M... Ah... Master... I can't... I can't hold it in... Ah... I'm so close... Ah...I'm about to come...!"

"Same here, Mindy... Ah... I can't... I can't hold it...!" Jaden groaned in reply, to which the two of them experienced their orgasms, causing Mindy to cry out in ecstasy as she then released her sexual fluids all over Jaden's member, while the HERO Duelist climaxed too.

Their orgasms over, Jaden removed his manhood from Mindy's pussy, causing the raven-haired girl to remain on her back, panting as she still remained underneath Jasmine, while Jaden rolled over and lay on his back.

-End Lemons-

"Master, you were amazing..." Mindy said in a satisfied tone, causing Jasmine to smile and nod in agreement, as both girls moved up and snuggled up with their Master.

"Isn't he?" They heard Alexis ask, making them look at the naked blonde, who had her arms crossed and had a sly smile on her face. "A wonderful Master, a great Duelist and amazing in bed, what more could a girl ask for?"

Jaden couldn't help but blush from Alexis' words, before she said. "But remember, we have Yubel to thank for all of this."

"You're right." Jaden replied, which caused him to ask. "Where is she anyway?"

"She told us she wasn't feeling too good and needed to rest." Mindy answered in reply.

Hearing that, Jaden nodded in reply, thanking Mindy for her information, before he focused and began to converse with the Duel Monster Spirit in his soul.

{Hey Yubel.} Jaden called out mentally.

Hearing his voice, Yubel asked. {Jaden? What do you want?}

{I just wanted to thank you for retrieving our memories.} He replied, his tone full of appreciation, causing Yubel to reply. {Oh... You're welcome.}

Hearing the negativity of her tone, Jaden could sense something was bothering her.

After concentrating and gaining a solid form within his soul, Jaden approached Yubel and asked her. "Yubel, is something wrong?"

Looking away from Jaden, Yubel just said in reply. "No."

Knowing Yubel was lying and wanting to cheer her up, Jaden placed his right hand on her shoulder and said, reassuring her that she could tell him anything. "C'mon Yubel. I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

Looking away from Jaden, Yubel just said in reply. "No."

Knowing Yubel was lying and wanting to cheer her up, Jaden placed his right hand on her shoulder and said, reassuring her that she could tell him anything. "C'mon Yubel. I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

Yubel knew that Jaden wouldn't leave until she gave him an answer, causing her to turn her head and face him as she then summoned the courage to say. "I... I love you."

Jaden was surprised at what Yubel had told him, before she added. "I have always loved you, both as Haou and as Jaden, but after I learnt about your feelings towards Alexis and realizing that I am no longer human I was unable to tell you this."

"Why be with a monster when you can be with someone as beautiful as her?" Yubel asked solemnly, unable to look at Jaden in fear of him inevitably rejecting her.

Removing his hand from her shoulder, Yubel was expecting Jaden to leave, however, she was caught by surprise as the brunette then placed his hand under her head, lifting it up, so she was looking at him and could see him smiling.

"Yubel, you should know me better than that. I do love Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy, not just because of their beauty, but also because of their inner beauty. The same goes for you." Jaden told her.

Hearing what Jaden had said left Yubel at a loss for words.

And before she knew what had happened, Jaden closed the gap in between them and kissed her.

After removing his lips from hers', Jaden smiled at Yubel as he then said in all his honesty. "It may have taken me two lifetimes but now I know it, I love you, too, Yubel."

Yubel was a little surprised, but she smiled back at Jaden, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, making him place his arms around her waist as he held Yubel close and continued to show his love to her.

As the pair remained locked in their kiss, Yubel could feel Jaden's manhood began to rub against her covered pussy, filling the demonic Duel Monster with a great desire to experience the pleasure Jaden had shared with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy, to which she let the garments covering her body fade, leaving her naked.

Noticing this, Jaden broke from the kiss and took in Yubel's naked form.

"You are beautiful." He said, causing Yubel to blush and smile, never expecting anyone to use beautiful to describe her, before the brunette engaged Yubel in another loving kiss.

-Upcoming Lemon-

As the pair continued to kiss, taking control, Jaden placed his hands on Yubel's hips and gently lay her on her back, while he got on top of her, causing both to moan in the other's mouth.

Wanting to show Yubel she was loved, Jaden broke from Yubel's lips and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, causing the demonic Duel Monster to moan out Jaden's name in pleasure and approval.

Jaden smiled as he kept going, increasing Yubel's pleasure as he placed his left hand on her right breast, while moving his head down to her left nipple, which he took into his mouth and began to lick and suck.

"Jaden, oh, Jaden... Ah... it feels good…!" Yubel moaned, before adding as she grabbed the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Harder, go harder...!"

Doing as she wanted, Jaden increased the intensity of his actions, to which he slid his thumb and index finger around Yubel's nipple and began to pinch and pull it, while his teeth grazed across the nub in his mouth and bit it.

"Oh, Jaden!" Yubel cried out, loving the roughness her body was experiencing from the brunette's actions.

Jaden was glad to hear Yubel was enjoying the pleasure he was giving to her, encouraging him to continue, to which the HERO Duelist then removed his head from Yubel's left breast, moved it to her right and started to do the same thing, filling Yubel's body with nothing but pleasure.

Continuing to pleasure her, Jaden then moved his right hand down Yubel's body, making her moan as she felt Jaden's fingers trace around her pussy, while his thumb rubbed her clit.

And before she could say a single word, Jaden then pushed his index and middle fingers inside of her, making Yubel cry out in pleasure. "Oh, Jaden, that feels incredible... Ah... My body is getting so excited...!"

Hearing that he was making Yubel feel good, Jaden mentally smirked as he continued to suck and nibble on Yubel's nipple while his fingers continued to thrust in and out of Yubel's snatch, causing the Duel Monster Spirit to move her hips back and forth, which caused her beloved's skilled fingers pump in and out of her womanhood at a faster and harder pace.

But after several more minutes, the combination of the sensations she felt from Jaden and the pleasure she felt as Jaden made love to Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy became too much for Yubel to handle, causing her to cry out loudly. "Jaden, I can't... Ah... I can't hold it... I'm cumming...!"

Arching her back, Yubel then had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids, which covered Jaden's fingers and stained her thighs.

"Oh, Jaden..." Yubel then moaned, glad to finally feel her first climax, as well as experience it from the one she loved, causing Jaden to smile, glad to see Yubel's smiling face and satisfied form.

While Jaden smiled at Yubel, she smiled back, only her smile turned lustful as she looked down and saw just how hard Jaden's member had gotten.

"Oh, Jaden." She purred, unable to help herself as she placed her hands on Jaden's chest and forced him back, causing the brunette to fall onto his back, before she climbed on top of him, causing both to then moan, for Yubel could feel the tip of Jaden's cock rubbing against her snatch, while the brunette could feel Yubel's pussy slowly sliding over his cock.

And, unable to hold back, Yubel lowered her body, impaling herself on Jaden' member, making her moan as she lowered herself, while Jaden placed his hands on Yubel's hips and groaned a little from feeling his cock entering Yubel's wet pussy, before Yubel's moans increased as she started to move up and down on her Jaden's cock.

"Jaden, it's so deep... Ah... your big cock is so deep inside of me... It feels so good...!" Yubel moaned.

Hearing Yubel was enjoying the pleasure of their lovemaking, Jaden assisted in pleasuring her, to which he took a firm hold of Yubel's buttocks, lifted her up and began to thrust his manhood in and out of her pussy, going fast and hard, causing his member go to deeper into Yubel's vagina.

"Oh, yes... Ah.., Jaden, oh, yes... it's so deep inside of me... it's so deep...!" Yubel cried out in pure pleasure, loving from the feeling of pleasure as Jaden' member stretching her vagina walls, causing Jaden to groan in reply, he too loving the pleasure. "Yubel, you're so tight... Ah... Feels so good...!"

Jaden and Yubel continued to make love for another hour, their movements then turned frantic as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes, causing the HERO Duelist to then groan out. "Yubel, I... I'm so close... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

Hearing that, Yubel moaned out in reply, she too could feel her climax. "Yes, oh, yes... Please Jaden, I want you... Ah... Cum inside of me...!"

After several more thrusts, Jaden and Yubel both came, having their orgasms at the same time, to which Yubel cried out as she covered Jaden' cock in her sexual fluids, while Jaden groaned loudly as he had his climax, only for his surroundings to fade and change.

Opening his eyes, Jaden found himself back in his bed, while Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were lying before him, all had lustful smiles on their faces.

"Well looks like someone wants more." Alexis commented as she grabbed Jaden's still hard member and began to stroke it, causing him to groan in pleasure.

{Go ahead. Your slaves need you.} Jaden then heard Yubel say, causing him to smile and nod, knowing he was in for a long and passion filled night.

-End Lemon-

Several days later, while keeping their positions as slaves to Jaden, the school gathered for the Graduation Ceremony to see the third year students off.

However, while everyone was attending the Graduation Ceremony, Jaden had followed Winged Kuriboh to the room where, a replica of Yugi Muto's Deck was being stored, where Jaden found non-other then 'The King of Games' waiting for him, who then sent Jaden back in time to face him in a Duel to test his skills.

During the Duel Yugi and Yami agreed that Jaden was indeed a worthy Duelist, however Jaden was in trouble when Yami used Dark Renewal in combination with the effect of his Mystical Refpanel to take control of Jaden's Code Change and used that to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon from his Graveyard and Destroyed Elemental HERO Neos, leaving Jaden on 1000 Life Points.

However, Jaden refused to give up and played his own Card of Sanctity, Drawing six new cards, three of which were three traps, which he sent to the Graveyard to Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, which received 1000 Attack Points for every Trap Card in Jaden's Graveyard, and since Jaden had six, Uria's Attack rose from 0 to 6000.

When Yami asked how Jaden got such a powerful beast and was able to control it's power, Jaden replied 'It's a long story.'

After Jaden had fused his soul with Yubel's, Yubel gave Jaden the Sacred Beast Cards, telling him with the power of the Supreme King, he was the only human who could control them, without any negative consequences and when Jaden returned from the Duel Monsters Spirit World he tried to give the Cards back to Chancellor Sheppard, however he told Jaden to keep them, because he believed it would be safer to give them to the only Duelist, who was able defeat the Sacred Beasts, twice, instead of locking them away underground.

Jaden then revived Elemental HERO Bladedge with Monster reborn and used Gift of the Martyr to Sacrifice and transfer Bladedge's Attack Points to Uria, boosting Uria's attack to 8600.

Jaden then Attacked Slifer the Sky Dragon, thinking he had won; however Yami Discarded Kuriboh from his hand to stop any Battle Damage he would've received from Uria's Hyper Blaze Attack.

Jaden then ended his Turn, causing the effect of Gift Martyr to ware off, returning Uria's Attack Points back to 6000, while Yami started his turn and drew the exact Card he need to win.

He first played his own Monster Reborn to bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon, next he used the Spell Card: Spider web, to take Jaden's Monster Reborn from the Graveyard and used it to resurrect Elemental HERO Bladedge to his side of the Field Summoned and to end the Duel, Yami Sacrificed all three Monsters to Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, which gained the Attack of the Sacrifices used to Summon it, Dark Magician 2500 Elemental, HERO Bladedge 2600 and Slifer the Sky Dragon 3000, giving The Winged Dragon of Ra 8100 Attack Points.

With Ra on his side, Yami used his Egyptian God to Destroy Uria with its Blaze Cannon Attack, the force of the Attack was so strong, it knocked Jaden back several feet.

When the holograms faded Yami went up to Jaden, concerned he had pushed him too far, asked Jaden if he was alright, which just made Jaden began to laugh in response, saying that Duel was one of the most fun ones he had ever had and was proud that he was able to take down an Egyptian God, as well as force 'The King of Games' to rely on two of the Egyptian Gods to defeat him.

Yami smiled at Jaden's reply, before he shook Jaden's hand and parted ways.

After Jaden left, Yugi asked Yami what he thought of Jaden, in which Yami replied 'That Jaden was a strong, confident and a noble Duelist, who had the spirit and potential to one day could become 'The Second King of Games.'

Meanwhile as Jaden was walking down the street, trying to figure a way to return to his timeline, Winged Kuriboh then appeared beside him and began to glow brightly.

And before Jaden could say anything the brightness intensified and Jaden blacked out.

"Jaden? Jaden, can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked in a concerned tone.

Jaden let out a small groan and when he opened his eyes, he saw Chancellor Sheppard was kneeling beside him and he was back in the room where Yugi's Deck was stored.

"Jaden, what were you doing here and what happened?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, as he got up and then helped Jaden up.

"Trust me. Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Jaden replied in a humorous tone, before he asked in a curious tone. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"Call it a hunch." Chancellor Sheppard replied with a smile, before he told Jaden in a serious tone. "But I have something important I wish to discuss with you Please, follow me."

Jaden did as he was asked and began to follow Chancellor Sheppard back to the main building of Duel Academy, where Chancellor Sheppard lead the brunette down the hallway, past his office, until they came come across a locked door, which Jaden had been curious about, not knowing what was inside or knowing anyone who did.

"So, what's the deal with the locked door." Jaden asked curiously.

"Jaden, you are by far the best Duelist I've seen in years. I want you to become the head of the Slifer Red dorm and this is your office." Chancellor Sheppard replied, as he held out a gold key, with a Slifer Red coloured key fob, that had 'Property of Jaden Yuki' written on it.

"Wait? Are you asking me to become a teacher?" Jaden asked in a surprised tone, before he said. "In case you haven't seen my grades. I don't think I'm the right man for the job."

"Nonsense. You have something that can't be taught in a classroom and that is spirit! And with that spirit, along with your determination to never lose, I know that you can and will encourage your students to do the same. Besides, you don't have to teach the students facts or give them written tests, just look out for them and teach them about the experiences which made you the Duelist you are today." Chancellor Sheppard replied, before he asked. "So, Jaden. Will you take up my offer?"

"You bet." Jaden replied cheerfully, before he shook Chancellor Sheppard's hand and said seriously. "I won't let you down, sir."

"I knew I could count on you, Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said in reply, before he walked off, leaving Jaden alone.

Curious as to what his office looked like, Jaden inserted the key into the keyhole and when he opened the door he was amazed at what he saw. Inside was a lounge room, complete with a wide screen television set, large couch and a large table.

As Jaden explored his office he thought to himself that it looked more like an apartment, due to the Kitchen, private bathroom and large bedroom, with a king-sized bed, however he wasn't complaining.

Yubel then appeared beside Jaden and informed him. "Jaden, I'm told that the graduation ceremony has ended."

"So, why don't you invite your lovers over to 'celebrate' your new position as the head of the Slifer Red dorm?" The Duel Monster Spirit then asked slyly.

"I like the way you think, Yubel." Jaden replied in his own sly tone, before he headed over to the Graduation Ceremony, gathered Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy, for another 'passionate night' of pleasure and love making.

-In Jaden's new office, the next morning-

Within Jaden's new bedroom, the newly appointed head of the Slifer Red dorm let out a small yawn, as he slowly woke up.

When Jaden was completely awake, he looked down and smiled upon seeing all his lovers sleeping peacefully.

Alexis and Yubel were resting on the left and right side of his chest, Jasmine was behind Alexis and was snuggling up to her, while Mindy was resting beside Yubel and had her arms wrapped around the demonic Duel Monster's waist.

As Jaden continued to let his beloved rest, he then puts his arms behind his head and let out a small sigh, thinking what his first day as the head of the Slifer Red dorm would be like and what the future held for him.

But knowing that his future would involve his his friends and his lovers, he was confident it would be a bright one.

The End.


End file.
